gingakikoutaifandomcom-20200213-history
Izuru Hitachi
Izuru Hitachi is a "Prince," one of the genetically engineered children raised to operate armed robots called "AHSMB" (Advanced High Standard Multipurpose Battle Device). He along with the rest of Team Rabbits recently graduated from a school in an academic city called Grandzehle. Personality Brave, curious, and prideful of his manga art and drawings, Izuru has a very positive persona. He's eager to help and quick to grin, even when in the company of some who don't understand him. Izuru can also be a bit naive when it comes to certain subjects. However, he also has a cautious side to him when a problem comes or when a friend is in need of some advice. After the incident with Jiart, it was noted that he behaved weird by his fellow pilots. He was considered as cool and they even said his manga was good. He even complimented his friends needlessly which led to most of them blushing. When he was taken over by the AHSMB, his personality changed. He solely desired to fight and was more aggressive, he even told Kei to shut up. His attacks are more ferocious and he puts a lot of strain on himself.However when his friends called out to him, he reverted back. Skills & Abilities Being an optimist, Izuru's life in school has gifted him with above average stamina and maneuverability in his AHSMB. While piloting his robot, Izuru has shown talent in melee combat, shooting, swordsmanship, and leadership. Other than that, Izuru has a talent in drawing, noticeably on the subject of Japanese manga. History It is currently unknown when Izuru Hitachi was born on Earth, but before he entered the MJP and had his memories erased, he was a friend of Teoria. Military Junior Pre-Academy Cadet During his life as a student, he was taught to pilot the giant mechs called the AHSMBs. Unfortunately, he along with his teammates, Team Rabbits, were exceptional at piloting their mechs, each of which had their own individual strength, but fell apart as a team, thus the school dubbed them the secondary title, 'The Fail Five'. However, Commander Simon Gatou of the MJP decided to have them pilot 5 unique AHSMBs, which shocked everyone at the school, each made to move not only by control, but by the JURIA SYSTEM, which incorporates the pilot's DNA and increases the AHSMB's precision, as well as letting their survival instincts take control. First Combat Mission Izuru was given the AHSMB Leader Unit, Red 5, as well as the job and responsibility as the group's leader, which disturbed his teammates. After a briefing on Undina and the mission to evacuate the base, Izuru was asked by Commander Simon on what his dream was. As silly as it was, Izuru answered that his dream was to become a hero. Hero & Skirmish at Undina Relationships Toshikazu Asagi Asagi is a fellow pilot and team member of the 'Fail Five' as well as the pilot of Blue 1. Izuru and Asagi have a complicated relationship. Asagi tends to get easily annoyed by Izuru's cheerful attitude, however, this relationship is not as destructive as his anger towards Suruga. Though they can be at odds sometimes, Izuru sees Asagi as a good friend, and a trustworthy ally in battle. This trust was well placed when Asagi revealed that the two share the same paternal DNA, making their DNA part of Commander Simon. In truth, this technically makes them half-brothers, but even though the news makes Asagi uneasy, Izuru is happy to know the truth about his brother, making him call Asagi "Oni-Chan". Tamaki Irie The pilot of Rose 3 and the ditz of the 'Fail Five'. Tamaki and Izuru had something of a "Brother-Sister" relationship. Tamaki always made goofy comments towards Izuru, openly spoke about her 'true-love' theories and even criticized his position as the leader, but when one or the other is in trouble, neither one can sit down and ignore the other. At one point, Tamaki had feelings for Izuru when his personality changed after his Red 5 fought a grueling battle with Jiart, but that washed away when he turned back to his goofy normal self. Kei Kugimiya Kei was the responsible/parent type of the 'Fail Five' and the pilot of Purple 2. Kei was annoyed by Izuru's heroic drawings, despite this, she looks after Izuru's well being by cheering him up and protecting him from problems beyond his understanding, such as when Ange was about to rip his drawings apart, and Kei stopped her by slapping him/her. Kei also seems to show a romantic interest in Izuru, seeing him as a honorable and kind person. Though Izuru doesn't seem to notice, he looks after her in the same way, seeing her as a strong and motherly friend. In fact, Kei can be one of the reasons Izuru remained unchanged for most of the series. After a fight with Jiart left Izuru's personality distorted, a cake made by Kei caused him to momentarily go into a coma and wake up as if he never went to fight in the first place. Princess Teoria A princess from the planet of Walgaru, where the opposing forces intend on hunting humans. Sickened by their savagery, Teoria went to Earth to give them a fighting chance. When Izuru saw her, he felt a feeling of deja-vu, as if the two have met before. Teoria confirmed this, saying that the two were once good friends before his memories were wiped. Surprisingly, Teoria is also the reason Izuru was born. It was revealated how the princess and the MJP commander Simon, donated their DNA into making him, this can actually mean that Teoria is possibly Izuru's biological mother and making Izuru possibly half wulgaru. Commander Simon Izuru knows him as the commanding officer of the MJP, however, it revealed later that Simon is actually a donor of DNA alongside Teoria that was used to create Izuru. This makes him somewhat Izuru's biological father. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male